Loving your mortal enemy
by pinkpopcorn
Summary: Jane is a hunter and she is hunting someone who might chance her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a bit different from my other story, but I hope you also enjoy this one.**

Chapter 1

The moment I walk into the bar I smell him. I start looking around and finally I spot him. The grin on his face is telling me that he knows that I am here. I freeze on my spot and look around again at everyone. Everyone in the bar stopped with what they were doing and is facing me now. The look in their eye tells me that they are all under his spell.

This is not the way I imagined finally facing him. I start making my way through the bar towards him. I keep my eye on every single person in this bar just to make sure that no one tries anything stupid. My left hand is on my gun that is in its holster around my thigh. My right hand is clutching my sword that is slung on my right side.

The bar is silent as everyone follows my figure with their eyes. Finally I stop a few feet away from him. He doesn't even have the decency to face me. He is sitting at the bar his back turned on me and sipping on his whiskey. His 2 minions walk up to me and I grip my gun tighter just in case. "Don't." I hear him say and his minions stop, but they are still staring me down.

Finally he turns around on his barstool and he gets off and slowly makes his way over to me. Standing between his minions a few feet a way from me he runs his eyes over my body and finally up to my eyes. That smile on his face is just pissing me off. I'm sure he is scared shitless otherwise he wouldn't have gotten 2 freaking bodyguards. I wonder if he knows that 2 isn't enough to protect him against me.

I smirk at him and finally break the silence. "Garrett. I see that you still can't fight your own battles." I point at his minions and just shake my head. "So Garrett, where is your ugly brother and that lovely girlfriend of yours." I lick my lips when I talk about his girlfriend. I know that will get under his skin.

I see his smile fade and his anger is starting to grow. He takes a step closer so that we are only inches apart staring each other down. I got into his head by mentioning his girlfriend. "I am warning you Jane, you better stay away from her and for my brother, you will never find him." He snarls at me. His eyes is starting to change colour. Urgh I hat his kind.

I smirk at him and take a step back so that I can take my backpack of. I toss the bag to one off his minions and they catch it. "Garret what makes you think that I don't know where your brother is?" I smirk and gesture to the bag. "Open the bag ugly." His minion opens the bag and he pulls out the head of Garrett's brother. Garrett turns back to face me with wide eyes. My smile grows and I say. "The Fairfield family might be elders of your kind, but I have the passion and will no one else has and I will kill all off you."

By now his eyes is ice cold blue and he is shaking with anger, I see his fangs starting to show. Over the years of being a hunter and half werewolf I have learned that an angry vampire is easier to kill, because the let the anger control them and lose focus and logic. I take a step closer and add. "Most elders are already running from me and trust me when I say this to you. I will catch the Isles family doesn't matter how hard everyone tries to hide and protect them. Your kind killed my family and now I will kill your kind."

I pull out my gun and before he even knows what is happening his minions are dead on the ground. His eyes grow wide with shock and he asks. "How did you kill them? That is impossible. We don't die from a gunshot." He is starting to walk backwards and every step he takes back I take one back. I smirk at him and my eyes turn yellow and I add. "I have my ways Garrett."

He turns to run, but I am on him before he can get far. I run full speed at him and push him against the wall. I can feel myself starting to change. I can't have that. I need to control my anger. I grab him by his collar and toss him all the way to the other side off the bar and before he gets a chance to stand I'm on top of him straddling his hips and choking him.

I tighten my grip with my left hand and pull out his phone from his pocket and dial her number. It rings a few time and she answers. "Hey sweetie, you ok?" my smile grows and I answer. "Well if it isn't the beautiful Maura Isles." I hear her shocked intake of breath and then she snaps. "Rizzoli what the hell are you doing with Garrett's phone? Where is he?"

I laugh at her and answer. "He is right here now listen to him scream." I put the phone down net to his head and I start turning into a werewolf. I feel him struggling beneath me and I can hear him saying no and I can hear her scream into the phone telling me to stop. When I am fully turned I hear him screaming to Maura that he loves her.

I laugh and then finally sink my teeth into him. I do this, because there is only two ways to kill an elder and that is with a werewolf bite or to take their head right off. I pull back and smile as I see his body finally lifeless. I turn back to my human form and pick the phone back up. I hear her crying. "I am coming for you Maura so you better be ready."

She steadies her breathing then adds. "You can hunt me down, but you won't find me, because you don't even know what I look like or what I smell like." I smirk and then I realise that that is true. "That might be true Maura, but the same goes for you so you won't even know if I'm close or not. Since you are an Isles people know you so I will find out what you look like." I stand up and start making my way out off the bar.

"People knows you too so I will be ready and let me tell you this. You better not come alone, because you will need the back up. When I am done with you no one will be able to identify your body." I laugh at her and add. "Well then let the games begin." With that said I hang up and toss the phone to the ground and step on it.

I walk over to my bike and put my helmet and black leather jacket on. I get on my bike and drive off. I might not know where you are and what you look like Maura, but I know how to bring you to me. You will come to me. You will think you are hunting me, but I will be hunting you. You better be ready, because any one who pisses off a Rizzoli will pay.

Please let me know what you think so far and let me know if I should continue this story?


	2. Chapter 2

So yes I decided to continue this story and I hope it lives up to your expectations and I hope you enjoy reading this.

Chapter 2

She takes her phone and she throws it against the wall with all her strength. The phone hits the wall and shatters into million pieces. She clutches her hands together then she closes her eyes and scream as loud as possible. When she finally opens her eyes they are ice-cold blue and her fangs are out. She looks over at her mother who just entered her room. "How dare she mother? That half-breed mutt! Who the hell does she thinks she is?" She snarls and her mother not sure what is going on ask softly as not to freak her out even more.

"Look honey. I don't know who you are talking about and what just happened, but if you tell me then we can sort this thing out." She looks at her mother and shakes her head. "I am talking about Jane Rizzoli." Her mother looks at her half shocked and half scared. Stuttering over her words her mother asks carefully. "J… Jane… Jane Rizzoli like in leader of the hunters Jane Rizzoli?" Maura nods and Constance Isles start to shake, but still asks. "What did she do?"

Maura sighs and looks at her hands trying to calm herself down. She looks back up to her mother. "She just killed Garrett and she told me that she is coming for me…" Before she can continue her mother shouts. "What the hell do you mean she is coming for you? Do you know who she is and what she does? Does she know where you are?" "Mother will you please relax. I don't think she knows where I am and besides she doesn't even know what I look like. And for who she is and what she does, I'm not afraid of her."

Constance's jaw drops to the ground and she shakes her head. "Well sweetie I think you should start being afraid." Maura opens her mouth to interrupt, but Constance puts up a hand to stop her. "Let me finish Maura." Maura sighs, but keeps her mouth shut so that her mother can finish. "Good, now let's sit down on the couch." She gesture to the couch and walks over taking a seat and waiting for Maura to sit down. They turn so that they can face each other. Constance grabs hold off her daughter's hands and start her story.

"It all started a decade ago, before she was even born. The Rizzoli family has always been hunters. Some people who chase and kill our kind are called hunters and the others are called slayers. A lot of people don't know the difference and I know for a fact I never told you the difference, because I thought that it wouldn't be necessary. Well I guess I was wrong, anyway not my point. Let me explain the slayers first. A slayer is person who found out about vampires and werewolves on their own and then decide to catch them and kill them, but like you know there isn't a lot of slayers out there and no one is really scared about them being around. Slayers picks either vampires or werewolves and then only slay the one they picked where hunters literally hunts everything that hurts or kills anyone. Slayers have no special ability. They are just stupid humans who think they can take us on. Now the hunters they are different. The Rizzoli family was the first hunter family; they started out as the best slayers out there, attacking everything. Then they married into a witch family and the witches made the eldest Rizzoli a potion to drink. The potion gave him the strength of a werewolf and the speed of a vampire. Somehow the potion became part of his DNA so every Rizzoli that was born after him was a hunter by blood. It was in them to want to hunt and kill us." Constance took a deep breath and continued.

"Now to come to another reason to be afraid off her. Since forever vampires and werewolves were mortal enemies. Her mother's family, better known as the Agostino family." Maura's eyes grow wide as she hears this new information. Constance gives her a fake smile and nods. "The Agostino family as you know. Is the eldest werewolf family and is also one off the families that are immortal. Unlike vampires not all the werewolves are immortal and also unlike vampires all werewolves can have children, basically the only thing that werewolves and vampires are exactly the same in is the bonding process with their life mate. Neither off us can pick our own life mate and when our life mate is picked for us and that life mate dies you die with him or her and can only wake up a hundred years later."

"Anyway what I am trying to say is that just because she doesn't know what you look like doesn't mean that she won't find you. She is half hunter and half werewolf and both halves are from the first of their kind. She is over 500 years old and she is the strongest of her kind and also one off a few half-breeds. Everyone and everything she goes after ends up dead so tell me what the hell did you do to get her to come after you?"

There is silence between them for a while and then finally Maura sighs and answers. "I don't really know what I did. I think she thinks that I helped Garrett out with hurting her brother and almost beating him to death, but I didn't." her mother looks at her shocked and asks. "Where were you when this happened?" "I was standing in the corner watching him." "What? Are you insane? Did you try and stop him?" "No."

She looks down to her hands after she said no shaking her head she asks more to herself then her mother. "What did I do? This isn't who I am, this isn't who we are?" She looks up at her mother with tears in her eyes and ask. "Mother what should I do know?" Her mother shakes her head and pulls her in for a hug whispering in her ear. "I don't know sweetie, I really don't know." They pull apart and look at each other in silence for a while.

Constance stands up and pulls Maura up with her. "Come on honey, why don't you get dressed and come down for the party and after the party maybe we figured something out." Maura sighs, but nods her head. Her mother lets go off her hands and walks out off her room leaving Maura to her own thoughts. She walks over to her closet and pulls out a black dress and pulls it on. It is a tight strapless dress flowing all the way to the floor with a slit on her right leg going all the way up just a few inches from her hipbone. Just barely hiding her red lace underwear. She puts on her 4 inch red heels and grabs her matching red purse. She walks to her nightstand to pull out one off her backup phones. She doesn't really feel like earrings so she just puts on a gold necklace. She fluffs her hair a bit and then she walks out off her room to go and join the party downstairs.

She gets downstairs and look around seeing almost every single good looking vampire looking her way and not just the guys the women as well. As she walks through the crowd she stars to wonder when she will meet her life mate and if she will even know it is her life mate. _I'm not good communicating with anyone so how will I know when I meet my life mate and if I do know will I even be good at making conversation? I wonder what my life mate will look like. _Before she can think off anything else one off her exes walk up to her. "Hey sexy." _O god he did not just say that. _"Hey Ian, what do you want?" He puts his hand on her shoulder and slides it down her arm to her hand. She follows his hand with her eyes and when he holds her she just lets him. "Maura you know what I want sweetie. I want you. We were good together and you know that." She looks at him and finally she pulls away her hand and answers. "We were good together, but that was a long time ago. Look I'm sorry Ian I'm just not interested. If my mother asks where I am tell her that I needed some fresh air." With that said she is out the door with lightning speed heading to the beach for some peace.

**So Jane is the strongest off her kind and she is hunting Maura. Maura wants some peace so she heads to the beach, but will she find peace there or will she find something else? Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy this week, but I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 3

Jane drove for a while till she got to a beach that looked rather quite which is kind off obvious, because it is almost midnight so she decided to stop and rest for a while. It's been a rough day and hunting someone that you don't even know what she looks like is just irritating and tiring. She stops the bike and gets off with a sigh. She stretches herself out and take off her helmet and she hangs it on the handle bar. She strips off her clothes so that she is left in only her underwear and in a flash she is in the water. She just relaxes in the water letting the cold water burn her muscles.

Maura runs from the house full speed to the beach. She spots the bike and stop next to it taking in the smell that is still lingering there. _O my god that smell is so intoxicating._ _I have never smelled anything like that before. It smells so good, but it can't be possible, because I can smell the werewolf. I'm not supposed to find the smell off a werewolf this appealing. _She shakes her head, but she can't help it so she follows the smell to see. _I just have to know what they look like._

Jane stops swimming and looks around. She starts walking out off the water slowly still a bit confused. She can feel her presence, but the wind blowing doesn't allow her to smell her yet. _What is that feeling, my heart rate is picking up. That has never happened to me before. _The wind stops blowing and finally Jane smells her and she stops moving and she turns her head towards the smell and in the distance she can see that the figure also froze. Jane narrows her eyes to adjust it to the distance and the dark; finally she has a clear view. _Wow she is stunning._

Before Maura can do anything Jane is standing in front of her only a few feet away. Maura flinches at first with the speed of this woman, but somehow looking into that choclate eyes relaxes her and makes her feel safe for some reason. They stare at each other for a while and instantly they both feel the instant connection between them. The smile at each other and Jane holds out her hand and Maura grabs it to shake it, but she freezes when she hears Jane introduce herself. "Hey I'm Jane Rizzoli and you are?" Jane feels her tensing up and she sees Maura's eyes turning blue and then she is gone. _What the hell just happened? I didn't even get her name. Urgh whatever. I will find you._

Maura runs away and just keep running. She doesn't even know where she is headed, but she keeps running. _O my god. No no no. This cannot be happening. Jane Rizzoli is in town and now she knows what I smell like, but she doesn't know who I am. _With that thought in her mind she stops running immediately. She turns around to go back and then she feels them all around her, watching her. She looks around and then it hits her. _O no, I'm in werewolf territory. _Before she can run there are six guys circling her and laughing. They look at her like she is prey. They stop circling to stare at her. She looks at each one off them and she notices that all their eyes are already yellow meaning they are already in predatory mode. She turns to face the leader off the pack and he smiles at her and growls. "My my my, what is a pretty vampire lady like you doing in this part off Boston?"

She locks eyes with him trying to stare him down and not look afraid. She knows that she is in trouble. Even if she is an elder and so much stronger than all off them, taking on six off them will most definitely not turn out the way she wants it to turn out. "What do you want?" She asks him in an even relax tone. He snarls at her and take a step closer to her. She doesn't break eye contact, but her eyes are turning blue. "I see you are getting ready for a fight. Do you really think that you will be able to take on all off us?" They all start laughing and her breathing picks up. She knows it is a rhetorical question, but she answers anyway. "Actually I don't think that. I know that I will be able to take all off you on." All off them stop laughing immediately. He looks at her and his eyes grow wide and his muscles start growing making his body ready to turn. "Well since you know that you can take us on, let's test you theory." All off them turn and now they are towering her even more. She steps back, but it doesn't help. She backs into the wolf behind her.

Meanwhile still at the beach Jane is getting dressed and getting ready to go. She puts on her helmet and then she gets on her bike and drive off in the directions off Maura. She knows that she could run after her and catch up quickly, but she likes driving. She can still smell her scent. _There is a reason why I am the best. I never lose a scent and a scent like hers I will never want to lose. _After a while she starts to feel uncomfortable so she stops and she gets off the bike. She has this weird feeling in her like someone is trying to rip her heart out off her chest and Maura's face flash in front off her and she is off like a bullet, running like hell to get to this stranger she barely knows.

The wolf in front off Maura grabs her by her shoulders and he digs his claws into her. She screams out in pain and she hits him full force in his stomach and goes flying into a wall. The other wolves start moving in on her and one by one they attack her and she fights back as much as she can, finally two off the wolves grab her by her shoulders and they press her back into the wall. Another two run up and they help keep her there. They throw her down on the ground and the leader straddles her hips while four off them is holding her down by her arms and legs and one is keeping watch. The leader looks down at the bleeding body beneath him. He snarls and he turns human. "Wow just wow. You really gave us a hard time. We haven't had a fight like that in months and since you gave us so much shit we are going to play some more"

She sees the evil grin on hid face and the glint in her eyes and she knows she is in trouble. _I'm over a thousand years old and I've never been this scared in my life._ His hand start at her knee and he slides it slowly up her thigh and under her dress to her hips. He feels the lace panties there and he locks eyes with her. He can see the tears filling up her eyes. "You know I have never seen a vampire cry or beg for their life so maybe tonight will be my lucky night." He lowers his body to whisper in her ear. "When I am done with you, you will want me to kill you." He sits up and laughs. The hand under her dress grabs onto her panties while he digs his nails into her hips. Her rips it right off her and holds it up so that she can see it. He throws it over his shoulder and she stars squirming beneath him, but his friends just tighten her grips. Her tears start falling. His hand starts at her ankle this time travelling up when he reaches her knee he hears a growl from his right and his hand stops and everyone turns their head to see what is happening.

What they see scares the shit out off them. Standing there in her full werewolf form in none other then Jane Rizzoli. Her black coat and red eyes telling them that she is an elder and the fact that she is standing a few inches taller then all off them and they are already 2.5metres tall isn't really helping them. The leader turns again to his wolf self and attacks her. Before she knows it all off the six wolves are on her. They fight for a while. Every now and again one off the six is getting in a punch, but she is mostly winning the fight. She grabs one by the throat and rips his throat right off him without really trying hard. The rest stop and just look at her. They turn around to run away, but she grabs the leader before he can get far and slowly she starts pulling his head from his body also ripping it right off. She walks up to Maura and sees that she has lost a lot off blood and that she will have to feed so that her body can heal faster. She turns human and picks Maura up. She hears her groan in pain and she knows that they did a number on her, because vampires don't usually groan from pain. So she runs off to her mother's house with Maura in her arms.

**So please tell me what you thought about this chapter.**


End file.
